


Insanity was a dangerous game

by eh_what_is_life



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America, Boy x boy, Hetalia, M/M, Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh_what_is_life/pseuds/eh_what_is_life
Summary: Russia had gone through 3 leaders in a year due to a trained team of assassins.The Temporary boss had hated the personification the day he meet him.
Relationships: RusAme - Relationship, Russia x America
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Insanity was a dangerous game

Insanity is a dangerous game

Ivan had multiple bosses assassinated in a short time. So His current temporary boss was a short tempered man who seemed to find grate pleasure in bossing around Ivan.

"Can't you do anything right?!" The man screamed.  
"I'm sorry sir." Ivan said clutching his pipe behind his back.  
"Your fucking useless!" The man raised his hand.

That was his last mistake.

The man died a quick death from a few blows to the head. He decided it would be a good idea to quickly depose of the mutts body. 

Slightly laughing he looked at the bashed in skull so vary please with him self. He watched for a second as blood oozed from the large chunk of missing head the wound so deep you could see the mans exposed brain. He wanted to hit him again and make his body unrecognizable before disposing of it. 

He began to think of what he could do to his horrid boss: he could tear into his flesh, rip his limbs off, pulling his heart out just like one of his bosses did to him oh so long ago to test the limit of immortality.

"Hey baby-" America opened the large office door. Stopping dead in his tracks. Observing the dead body and his boyfriend then the bloodied pipe griped firmly in his hand.  
"S-sunflower..? Why are you...?" Ivan's sentence fell on def ears as Alfred walked over to him.  
"Hey tell me what happened." Alfreds Voice sounded so understanding, so free of judging. Dropping his pipe Ivan wrapped his arms snugly around Alfreds waist, laying his head on his shoulder. Alfred hugged him back. Lightly running his hands across his back.  
"Its okay I'm here now. I won't let anything happen."  
"He hated me. He hated me so much. I never did anything right according to him." There was a pause in his sentence. "Then he acted like he would hit me. I always hated the ones that hit me." Ivan spoke truthfully.  
"It's okay he's gone now. Let's clean up okay."  
"I would like that."


End file.
